Confused Reality
by manga loverXD
Summary: Cassie's powers are growing but can she deal with all the things she sees? Who will help her get through it? Nick/Cassie


Confused Reality

A/N: Hey guys it's me! ThE_OtHeR_HaLf

After I saw Push Seriously just yesterday. I was like Hmmm…Lets write a story about it! So, I put my ol' Noggin' to the test and came up with this! I Wish I was a Watcher so I would know what you guys will think of it! Lol. Anyhoo. I made Cassie be 18 and Nick 21 just to ease my troubled mind. I mean I saw the Chemistry there between the two and obviously other did too. But, I just wanted to lessen the creepy factor of the age difference!! Lol. If you guys want them back to their original ages then I'll put it back I swear! I won't be making and pairing changes though…I don't dig the Cannon. I guess that's it! Have fun reading!

Disclaimer~NO! OKAY! I don't own nick or cassie or pinky or kira or division or ANYBODY! Push isn't mine! *Falls to knees* Please don't hold my failed attempt at theft against me! I'll put them back just the way I found them….After I use them for my story…and stuff….muwahaha!!!

* * *

Chapter One

Dizzy Dreaming

Cassie Holmes and Nick Grant were in the Hong Kong apartment. There were newspapers from various countries sitting in front of Cassie. The young watcher was reading the Entertainment section from an American newspaper. Suddenly she lowered it and focused her blue eyes on Nick.

"Nick you've got to check this out!" She slid the paper across the table. "Which part?" Nick questioned. "The movie section. Just read it!" Cassie urged. Nick read mouthing the words to himself. His brow crinkled then his eyes widened. "What? Who did this?" "Just think about it Nick. Who just popped out to California for a bit?"

Nick stared at Cassie.

Cassie stared as Nick.

"Pinky." They said together. "Well," said Cassie. "Let's go rent a movie."

* * *

~5 hours later~

"Is he serious? Look at that! Did you see that! A **little** girl! He must have a death wish. I'm **not** 13 and I'm** not** that short!" Cassie's voice echoed through the tiny apartment. Nick was trying to keep his laughter quiet so the watchers wrath wouldn't be turned on him. Unfortunately luck was not on his side.

"What are you laughing at you stupid mover?" She seethed. "Well Cass don't take this the wrong way but, you are kind of short for an 18 year old." Cassie's 5'3 ½"

was dwarfed by Nick who stood at 6'4".

"I'm sure it's just for protection I mean the actors didn't look like us exactly and division won't know who wrote the movie. Pinky knows how to cover his tracks. The guy is out for the quick dollar. And a movie must have get him lots of dollars."

"Yea I guess it doesn't feel very safe to me though." Cassie calmed. "Nick took a deep breath thinking that the fire had ceased.

But then-"Oh yeah! So after I left for chicken you were messing around with miss thang! That's gross! And you said that you were just friends with her Nick. You also said that yo would never lie to me! I don't lie to you." Cassie's eyes bored into Nick's with a remewed anger sparking in them. "Cass I did tell you the truth. You know that Pink is a perv. He must have gone all creative liscence to our story to spice it up a bit."

"Oh Right."Cassie sounded really small.

"I've never messed around with 'Miss Thang'" Nick reassured. "I'm just sayin cause you looked a little jealous and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh thank you Ni- JEALOUS? I'm not nor will I ever be jealous of you Nick Grant!" Cassie denied. "Okay Okay whatever you say. I'm going to go get us some dinner all right? Be back in about half an hour." Nick grabbed his jack and keys. "Get me some chicken please." Cassie called as Nick closed thedoor behind him.

**I need to learn to have better control over my emotions.** Cassie thought. **One day I'll let it slip that I love him. And then what? **Cassie went to the couch and lay down on it. She watched a little t.v. until she drifted she fell asleep.

* * *

~Dream~

Red.

Blue.

Green.

Purple.

Black.

Colors swirling. Faster and faster. Images flying by. Too fast to really see what they are.

**I feel sick**. Cassie thinks **This is too much to see! It hurts. Stop! Stop!**

People.

Chaos.

Faces.

Death.

Laughter.

Life.

**STOP!**

White.

A white room with a single metal chair and desk. **Where am I? **Cassie walks around the room her hand trailing along behind her on the wall. When the door opens two division gaurds burst through they look around the room. Right past Cassie! **They don't see me? Is this a vision?**

"Bring in the watcher!" One commanded two more gaurds bring in a struggling captive. "Put her in the chair." **Mom? **"I will not watch for you division scum." Cassie's mom says. There's a defiance in her eyes that doesn't match her weakened body.

"You know the drill lady. No watching no food." **She looks so thin. When is this?** The gaurds leave the room. Cassie's mother places her elbow on the desk and leans her head against her palm. Her long brown hair is over her left shoulder. Her eyes shift around the room until they land directly on Cassie.

"Oh Cassie baby I'm sorry this is happening to you and I'm not around."

Cassie was stunned. "Mom you can see me? Isn't this a vision though? Where? When?"

"No time for that now Cassie. Listen to me. I know you are a strong girl but you need to lean on someone for this. You need a grounder."

"What are you talking about?" Cassie was totally confused.

"Your powers are growing sweetheart. Now leave quickly! Wake up!"

"Mom!"

"HEY! Who are you talking to in there!" The guards were moving around outside the door preparing to come in. The room was fading to Black. **Mommy? Mom! No! Wait come back!**

* * *

~With Nick~

As Nick opened the door to the apartment he noticed that Cassie was sleeping on the couch so he set the food on the counter to get dinner ready.

When he was almost finished he heard Cassie shout. He looked over and saw her thrashing in her sleep. He ran to her.

"Cass? Cassie wake up!" He shook her gently.

"Mom Mom!" She called out. **A nightmare about her mother?** Nick thought. "Cassie! Cassie!" He said louder. He shook her again and this time she woke.

Cassie shot up from the couch breathing heavily. Her hair was tousled and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Nick fixed her hair as she came back to awareness.

"Nick I saw her, she was right there, And she sent me away. Are we ever going to get her out of division?" Cassie whispered. "All we can do is try Cass. We can't blindly break into division without a plan.. We don't even know where she is."

"I know Nick I'm sorry." Cassie's voice broke as she dissolved into tears. Nick pulled her into a hug and soothed her. When her tears slowed to a stop Cassie wiped her eyes and reluctantly pulled away from Nick. Both missed the warmth.

"Now where's my chicken she said with a smile they both knew was fake. Nick laughed he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table. "Looks good" she said. Then she blushed when she realized that Nick was still holding her hand. He didn't seem to mind. Nick sat her in a chair and let go. **Wish I didn't have to. **He thought. They started eating. Suddenly Cassie held her head and her eyes closed. **A vision**. Nick thought.

Her eyes opened. "Someone's coming with a letter…From Kira." Her eyes darkened at the name. **Great** She thought**. She's coming here**.

There was a knock at the door.

* * *

So? What did you think? Reviews And Constructive Critiscim are welcome.=] Flames will get a Bleeder after you muwahaha 3


End file.
